


what it means to be home

by Yetitrash



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, my modus operandi, short and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: Gil and Ray realize sometimes home isn't just a place





	what it means to be home

"What if we don't make it back home?"

Rayscent was a realist. He saw things as they were.

"I won't let that happen." 

Gilbert was an idealist. He clung to his hopes and with perseverance could shape the world into his wishes.

"You really think we'll get back home, Gil?"

Ray knew nothing was set in stone but if Gil believed so could he.

"I do, Ray, I do." 

Gil knew nothing came easy but if there was anything that would mean they'd survive this war he'd never ask for anything again.

-

As cries and gunshots rang out they both had begun to fade yet both in their final fleeting moments thought back on the promise they'd made.

_I hope to see ya in the next life someday, Gil._

Rayscent may have been a realist but that didn't stop him from being a believer. No matter where they ended up Ray knew they'd find each other again.

_I hope ya find peace someday, Ray._

Gilbert may have been an idealist but he'd also been a skeptic. This life was the only chance and Gil was thankful that no matter how short his was that he had found Ray.

Then she arrived.

Cloaked in black and eyes full of intensity.

She offered them another chance; some conditions applied.

Neither cared to listen, only jumping at the opportunity to see the other again. 

To fulfill their promise.

-

They never did make it back to Italy.

Yet, technically they had kept their promise, only they hadn't realized it until much later.

They had made it home, but not in the sense of where they were from. No, home was no longer a place it had become a feeling, a sensation.

Home was the sight of a wide smile they could pull from each other with ease.

Home was the sound of their names in each other's mouths.

Home was the smell of each other's skin, unique to them and easy to distinct with their heightened senses.

Home was the feel of their fingertips being pressed together then fingers interlocking.

Home was the taste of a kiss shared in the pale moonlight fresh from a hunt.

Italy wasn't home to them anymore, not for decades. Part of Gil even wondered if it'd even been. 

No, home was here.

Home was Ray.

Home was Gil.

Home was them.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on twt @ushitenlovebot !!


End file.
